Talk, talk
by Sve Ann
Summary: "bagaimana perasaanmu saat pertolongan yang kalian berikan ke Eren justru menjadi sia-sia?"


**Shingeki no Kyojin selamanya milik Isayama Hajime**

**penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini selain sebagai hiburan semata, dan pelampiasan hasil delusi yang ingin dibagi :D**

**Warning**

OOC | typo | Modern-setting!AU | bahasa suka-suka | ngawur | melempem(?) | SPOILER MANGA haha | G a b i. iya, dia harus ada warningnya sendiri.

.

**Happy Reading~**

Eren Yeager, Jean Kirstein, Zeke Yeager, dan Gabi Braun duduk bersama dalam satu panggung acara wawancara. Tajuk utama yang disiarkan adalah, episode teranyar dalam film mereka, di mana pada akhir tayangan memaparkan sebuah adegan yang membuat para penonton setia sampai jatuh menganga. Tidak perlulah disebutkan bagaiman kisahnya, bisa-bisa nanti para fans malah kembali melayangkan amukan massa.

Baik, kembali ke acara talkshow bersama para pemain SnK.

Usai jeda iklan pariwara, sang pembawa acara memamerkan lagi senyum wibawa, menyapa para pemirsa kemudian membawa perbincangan kembali pada para tokoh bintang tamu. Kali ini pandangannya beralih ke aktor bermarga Kirstein dengan wajah yang mirip kuda. Meskipun kata para penggemar wajahnya makin tampan berlipat ganda, dengan efek rambut gondrong tanpa poni, di mata _haters_ malah membuatnya makin seperti kuda. Kalau dulu nampak bagai anakan keledai, kini pangkatnya naik menjadi kuda sumbawa-begitulah kesaksian Eren Yeager, yang menjadi lawan adu cekcok dalam drama A_ttack on Titan._

Oke, kembali lagi pada si pembawa acara. Tanpa membuang durasi lebih lama, ia segera melemparkan pertanyaan yang begitu dinanti-nanti para penggemar di seluruh dunia. Yaitu, "bagaimana perasaanmu saat pertolongan yang kalian berikan ke Eren justru menjadi sia-sia?"

Si Jean K (bukan Jean _Kuda_) menampilkan gurat wajah sok kecewa dan gayanya semakin dibuat-buat kala tangan malah bersedekap di depan dada.

"Jujur kecewa sih. Kecewa banget malahan. Padahal saya udah berusaha melakukan yang terbaik, tampil keren maksimal layaknya pangeran berjubah hitam yang nolongin si tuan putri kabur dari kejaran nenek sihir- **mata lo** ga usah sok melotot gitu deh, Ren." Jean melirik sinis ke sosok lelaki berambut tak kalah gondrong warna coklat yang menjadi lawan main. Bukannya merasa sungkan untuk mengutarakan rasa kesal, Eren malah makin memasang wajah garang. "Emang tampilan lo kayak protagonis cewek yang teraniaya banget kok kemarin!"

"Anjir!" Desis Eren.

Zeke Yeager, di sofa terujung hanya mampu menampilkan senyum kalem. Diam-diam turut mengamini perkataan Jean kalau adik ciliknya itu memang manis seperti anak perempuan. Ha ha. Sang pembawa acara hanya mampu melempar tawa renyah menanggapi guyonan para karakter utama dalam drama ter_hits_ bulan ini.

"Yah intinya berasa sia-sia banget perjuangan saya."

**Perjuangan apa ya? **

Abaikan saja.

"Oke, jangankan para penonton ya. Ternyata Jean sendiri pun kecewa juga dengan gebrakan di episode ini," sahut si pembawa acara usai meredakan tawa.

Yang disebut-sebut namanya hanya mengangguk.

Kini perhatian si pembawa acara beralih ke bocah cilik yang nampak segar dengan rambut hitam kuncir kuda. Sejak awal acara, senyum terus tertera di wajah manisnya, yang walaupun sesungguhnya sudah berbondong-bondong pasang mata penonton ingin menguburnya hidup-hidup akibat aksi laganya yang sangat kontroversial dalam drama. Ah tapi tidak masalah bagi dirinya, toh itu hanya peran fiksi yang harus dimainkan. Dan biarpun kelihatannya dia cilik, tapi profesionalitas harus tetap dijunjung tinggi. Jadi masa bodolah dengan anti-_fans_, nyatanya perannya sedemikian nyata sampai bisa mengundang anak-anak sampai om-om penyuka drama turut sebal dengannya.

"Yo Gabi! Gimana kabarnya nih?"

"Baik ga baik sih, haha. Lumayan pusing kena teror sana sini ?"

Zeke di sebelah kirinya menyahut, "buat pengalaman, Gab. Jangan pantang nyerah."

"Siiplahh."

Lalu si pembawa acara kembali menanggapinya dengan mengumbar tawa, disusul Eren yang turut memberikan dukungan melalui senyum ringan. Jean yang berada di posisi tengah hanya menampilkan wajah biasa yang tidak berkesan apa-apa. Bohong sih kalau dia tidak ikut sebal dengan bocah ini. Entah alasannya apa.

"Nah Gabi, aku punya satu pertanyaan universal dari seluruh penonton film kalian." Si pembawa acara sengaja menggantungkan ucapannya, membuat aktris cilik yang ingin ditanyai makin sumringah melemparkan senyuman.

Penonton turut setia menanti.

"Waktu itu, yang bikin masalah kan Zeke, ya. Tapi kenapa kamu malah nembak Eren? Ada suatu motif kah di balik itu semua?"

Untuk sesaat, studio acara talkshow hening suara. Seluruh penjuru mata dengan ekspresi beda-beda mengarah pada Gabi seorang, bertanya-tanya dan penasaran... Juga menanti jawaban.

"Um, yah sebenarnya memang ada sesuatu."

Zeke meniti ekspresi wajah Gabi yang santai seperti menit sebelumnya. Akankah anak ini membocorkan rencana sang sutradara untuk episode minggu depan?

"Wah menarik sekali. Bolehkah Gabi bocorkan sedikit, apa sih sesuatu yang menggerakkan Gabi sampai melakukan penembakkan begitu?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Simpel aja sih," bahu sempit dikendik santai. Dengan wajah tanpa rasa bersalah, Gabi berujar, "sebenernya aku udah lama banget ngefans sama kak Eren. Bahkan bisa dibilang suka! Makanya ga salah kan kalo aku '_nembak_' dia kemarin itu? :'D"

Eren yang digaung-gaungkan namanya melepas tawa bahagia. Zeke menggelengkan kepala, merasa gagal paham dengan humor konyol yang disajikan. Pembawa acara tertawa garing. Hanya Jean dalam lingkaran sofa yang makin menyipitkan mata, sinis memancang ke arah Gabi yang malah tersenyum lebar tanpa dosa.

Ah, pantas saja sejak awal keterlibatan bocah itu dalam drama, Jean merasa tidak suka dengannya. Jadi begini ya alasannya. _Hmm_.

Aduh Jean-_boy_, masa begitu saja sampai dibawa perasaan ?.

Kalau Eren boleh bahagia karena disukai adik-adik menggemaskan macam Gabi, para penonton di rumah justru lekas mematikan televisi, merasa penantian mereka sangat tidak berarti sejak mendengar pernyataan si bocah antagonis.

'_Ternyata misterinya sesepele itu ya. Sedih banget sih __?_', batin para penggemar yang merasa diperdayai. Alih-alih mendapatkan bocoran episode selanjutnya, justru mereka malah menemukan curcol '_tidak salah-tapi tidak benar juga_' hhh.

.

**FIN**

**Mind to review? :'D**


End file.
